How it all Started
by terriberri23
Summary: Basically this story will take you through the events leading up to the pilot. I have to rate this story mature due to suggestive language in chapter 3 and chapter 9. I don't own standoff.
1. Chapter 1

Please Review my story.

Chapter One:

Strike one, Strike two, Strike Three: Your out!

Special Agent Emily Lehman rubbed her snore neck, she had been talking to the HT for what it seem like forever, in reality it had only been two hours. Her partner Special agent Matt Flannery handed her a bottle of water, he knew this was going to be a long one. She was trying to talk down Jason Ward, a well off business man who came home early today to find his wife in bed with his best friend and business partner. He was furious and had pulled a small hand gun on his wife of four years, Cindy Ward, and his friend Marcus Andrews, but to make matters worse their two year old twin daughters, Caitlyn and Brooklyn Ward were also in the house. Emily and Matt had been called down to Denver to deal with the crisis. The plan was for Emily to take primary, she figured that he would not be willing to speak with her, after all she was a woman, he was pretty unhappy with the female sex at the moment. That would force a stalk until they could find someone to replace her, giving both agents a chance to find some more Intel on this guy. However, as with most plans there don't always work out the way there were planned. Jason continued to talk to Emily. They all had relocated from the bedroom to the living room but Jason was smart, Harvard business school would do that, he was staying away from windows and staying near one of the hostages at all times, making a tactical ambush nearly impossible. Emily covered the mouth piece with her hand, "he feels betrayed, I can play the kid card" She knew what she wanted to do; she just needed to say her idea out loud, one of her many strategies. Matt nodded; she knew what she was doing.

"Listen to me Jason, I cannot imagine what you're feeling right now towards Cindy and Marcus, but I know what you're feeling for your kids. You're a good dad who loves his kids; I know you don't want them to get hurt. And I'm willing to bet you don't want them in that house right now. Think about it, they might be only two but they will remember parts of this day for their entire lives. Don't let their mother's mistake; impact your kids lives like that. Released them to my partner and me, they will be safe here, I swear" Emily held her breath hoping that her little speech about his kids would at least get them out.

Jason laugh not a haha this is funny laugh, it was more of a high pinch creepy laugh, "You think I'm stupid the moment I let my kids out you will come in, half the reason your not breaking down my door with your guns is because I have two small children in here"

Emily rolled her eyes, he was half right but she had to try again.

"That is not true, even if you let Caitlyn and Brooklyn go, you'll still have two hostages in there, the FBI don't value one life over the other. Caitlyn and Brooklyn are innocent in this big mess. As adults we all have choices, we choose what we do, let me ask you what choice does your daughters have in this?" This seemed to take effect, they heard the sigh on the phone line, he really wasn't a bad dad.

"Ok ok I'll let my girls go but I want you to come to the front door to get them" he was willing to give up two hostages they were half way there. Of course Emily agreed to go get the girls much to HRT's and Matt's protest. She put on her bullet proof vest, and made sure she was covered, the retrieval went smoothly and the two girls were place in social services care for the time being. Now the next move was to get the other two hostages out without injury, this was going to be more difficult. Matt looked at her, "continue with the kid card, play on the idea that, that is his kids mother"

"That might work for Cindy but not so much for Marcus" Emily said

"Play on the idea that Marcus and him had been friends since middle school, that Marcus was there when his parents were killed in the car accident, that he's like a brother, family" Matt pointed out. She could do that.

She picked up the phone and dialed back into the house.

"Are my girls, Ok?" was his first question

"Yes they're perfect. Now let's talk about Cindy and Marcus. I know they hurt you. But Cindy is your wife, you love her, she is the mother of your beautiful girls. Can you tell me you're willing to explain to your daughters why they no longer have a mother? Let her go, divorce her. You have a prenup; you'll get custody as well as the house, and all of your assets. Marcus has been your friend since middle school. He was there when you lost your parents. He is like a brother to you. He is your business partner but you own 60 of the company you can legally kick him out of it. You say you want revenge I think leaving both of them with nothing would accomplish that"

Strike one...again a very smart HT and that laugh came over the phone line. "I'm not stupid I'm holding a gun on two people, legally my ass is going to jail I might as well take them out first." Not good...that was a direct threat on the hostages lives.

"Right now there are a lot of circumstances, you haven't hurt anyone. The DA will take that into consideration when laying charges. But if you shoot them you will be looking at murder, that's a life sentence." Emily said as she bitted her lip.

Strike Two...again a very smart HT and that laugh came over the phone line. "Don't matter my life is already ruined. I've lost everything." Great now he's move towards suicide of course that's just as bad of an outcome. He'll take the hostages' life as will as his own.

"Ok I understand but what about your kids, you haven't lost everything you still have your girls. They still love you. Do you really want to leave them here with no parents to be bounce around the system, like you were? I know you want better for your girls. I know this because you love them and part of being a parent is wanting the very best for your children and putting everything else aside in order to give your kids all they need." Emily held her breath and bit her lip; Matt sat next to her waiting for the HT's next response.

Bang, Bang, Bang

Strike three...your out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Aftermath

It had been a couple of hours since the whole situation went wrong. Jason had pulled the trigger on his two hostages than he turned the gun on himself. Both Marcus and Jason died instantly on the scene. However, by some miracle, Cindy was still alive. She was in serious condition and was rush to the hospital but she was alive that was something. Emily and Matt stayed on the scene for about an hour after the whole thing. They checked in with their boss, Cheryl Carrera and gave her an incident report. Than they clued up on the scene deciding to take the paper work back to the hotel.

"Tell you what, I'll do the paper work on this one" Emily offered as Matt drove them back to the hotel. Matt looked over at his partner, he knew she was in a bad mood over what had just happened, and she was blaming herself right now. And he also had been her partner long enough to know not to waste his breathe and try to till her it wasn't her fault right now. Which was the case, Emily was not to blame, she had done everything she could, to get everyone out alive, but when it came to their job, that wasn't always the case. If they had been home in LA Frank and himself as well as a few more of their co-workers/friends would have drag her to Sloans for a drink but tonight that was not the case. So he figured he wouldn't argue with her not yet anyhow. "Sure if you want" he replied as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

They walked silently into the hotel's lobby, got the keys to their rooms and walked up the stairs to their rooms. Emily told Matt good night before disappearing into her room for the night. She just wasn't in the mood to be cheer up and Matt always had a way of making her smile even when she was in the lousiest of moods.

She dumped her over night bag and folder containing the paperwork directly onto the bed and headed straight for the shower, in hopes of washing the day's events from her. She got out, shoved on a pair of black sweat pants and a white plain t-shirt and shoved her long auburn hair into a ponytail. She could hear her stomach growl but she wasn't in the mood for food. She was still in a lousy, crappy, bitchy mood. She was brushing her teeth when she heard a knock come on her door. She sigh, defiantly not in the mood for company, she already knew exactly who was going to be on the other side of the door. Emily thought for a second if she ignored Matt maybe he'll just go away. She split and waited no more knocking, "good he took the hint" she said to herself, when the knocking came again.

"Arg" she sigh again. He would not give up, she might as well surrender. She answered the door, and let Matt in.

"Have you lost your mind?" was the response she got.

"Huh?" Now Emily was just confused.

"You opened the door without looking through the peep hole what if I was some serial rapist or mast murderer?"

Emily just rolled her eyes, "A. I'm so not in the mood for this tonight, B. I can take whoever is on the other side of the door, and C. Last time I checked most serial killers don't knock first. Matt, what do you what I said I do the paper work" Emily said the last part coming out whiner than intended.

"I come bringing Tai food" he said raising the take out bag and I figured you could used some help, Em" He said

"Fine whatever" she said crashing on the bed, this time her tone was a little meaner than she had intended and she knew it. "Sorry, Matt I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I'm just not in the mood for company" She said

"I know, Oh I have an update on Cindy Ward" Matt replied

She stated at him and waited for him to continued when he didn't she slap him lightly on the shoulder "well give me the update"

"She just came out of surgery, looks like it was a success. But we won't know for sure for twenty four hours. And I was talking to social services; the girls have been placed in custody of their grandparents." He told her sitting next to her on the bed.

"Well at least they still have one parent" She said

"Emily, listen to me, you know what happen today wasn't your fault. In our line of work sometimes shit happens" He said trying to convince her.

She smiled "I know, I really do, realistically there was nothing else I could have done, but that don't make it any easier" This was something usual for her, Emily was always the tough one, she would never admit a feeling of weakness to her closest friends no less her partner but there was something different about Matt, his brown eyes looking at her, she trusted him not to hold this against her.

Matt leaned over and gave her a hug, first she pulled back "Matt I don't want to be pitied" He pulled her closer "this is not a pity hug, this is a hug between two partners who had a suckie day" She could buy that she let him hug her, he held her. The hug was intended to be like Matt said a hug for the lost of two lives between two partners. Maybe it was the fact that both were still pumped from the days events, or maybe they just gave into something that was there, something that neither notice until Matt had wrapped his arms around Emily. She looked up into those big brown eyes and he looked into her hazel eyes, they stayed in the hug, longer than necessarily. Finally as Emily pulled back a little, Matt leaned down and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

A Really Bad Idea

Emily was caught off guard when Matt kissed her. But she quickly returned the kiss and deepened it. She slowly moved herself back on to the bed so she was lying down and Matt not breaking the kiss positioned himself on top of his partner. They continued to kiss as they got more comfortable with each other; they began to move their hands around each other. Matt finally broke the kiss, he looked down on his partner, he knew what he wanted. However, he had to make sure she wanted the same thing, she was vulnerable after the day's events and he certainly did not want to take advantage of her.

"Em, are you sure?" He asked

Her answer was simple; she pulled him back down for another intense kiss. They continue to kiss for a few minutes until Emily finally came to her senses. She broke the kiss, "wait a minute Matt, this is a really bad idea."

Good old Emily, always following the rules, Matt thought as he began to move off her. "I guess your right" Matt said he was unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

She smiled a seductive smile. "I just thought one of us should state the obvious first" and with that she pulled him into another passionate kiss.

Matt took that as a sign that they were both on the same page. Emily's hands were finding their way through Matt's thick black hair while Matt's hands began to find their way underneath Emily's shirt and made their way to find her breasts, first he was content with his hands resting atop of her bra but he soon realized that he wanted her to lose both the shirt and the bra. He pulled away from the kiss only for a second to pull her t-shirt off and than he unhooked the hooks on Emily's bra.

Once Matt got her out of her shirt, he began kissing her neck, he kissed a spot where she was ticklish and made her giggle. His hands again found their way back to her breasts. He clasped each breast in each hand and began to rub them gently as he made his way back to her lips. Emily let out a little moan. As her hands began to roam down Matt's back, Emily came to realize how unfair this was. She was there half naked and Matt was still fully dress. But not for long she thought.

Emily pushed Matt over on to his back so she was now atop of him; she moved her hands down to the trim of his shirt and quickly pulled it off. She rubbed her hands along Matt's muscular chest than she began kissing his neck moving from his neck to his chest. Matt moved his hands from her back where they were positioned to the draw string in her sweat pants. He slowly untied it and pulled them down over her fantastic figure, followed by her underwear. Once he had her completely freed from her clothing, he gently turned her over, so he was once again rested atop of her.

Emily was a little caught off guard but she soon recovered by finding Matt's lips again and her hands found their way to the button of his jeans. She unbuttoned them and slipped them of Matt, his boxers directly followed. It was time, they were both ready. Matt was about to enter Emily but before he got the chance, Emily whispered to him "Matt, do you have protection?" He did, he got the condom from his wallet in his back pocket. He kissed Emily again before entering her. They moved together in one smooth movement until they both reached climax. Soon after, the pair fell asleep holding each other, letting exhausted from the day's events take over them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The Morning After

Emily lay awake in the hotel bed, she could see the alarm clock on the bedside table, it's bright red numbers told her it was 5:16 AM. She should have been fast asleep; she had about three more hours of sleep coming her way before the alarm was set to go off. But try as she might, sleep just did not fine her. The reason she couldn't sleep could have been because thoughts of the day before were still playing on her mind, maybe it was because she was in a strange bed; however, the more likely cause for Emily's insomnia was sleeping soundly next to her. Her partner was sleeping next to her. Actually her naked partner was sleeping next to a naked Emily. She had slept with her partner that was not good. Her mind kept racing, she had slept with her partner and she had been completely sober while doing it. Not that alcohol intake would have excursed her behaviour but it might have helped her to rationalize her actions. Not that the FBI had any official saying about male and female agents hooking up, Emily assume it was more of an unwritten rule, that not many agents were dumb enough to cross. And Emily was certainly not dumb, but yet she lay there with her naked partner's body pushed up against her own. If this ever got out, she would be screwed. Her reputation at the office would be ruined, not to mention the respect she had earned from her co-workers would be shattered. The guys wouldn't take her seriously anymore and she was convinced the girls would think she just set them back ten years. So Emily continue to lie there with her mind racing, hoping that the situation she was in, was really a dream. No scratch that a nightmare.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP the alarm went off. Emily stretched out her arm and hit the snooze button. She felt Matt stir beside her. Crap it wasn't a dream, well she could hope right? She felt him move his arm from around her waist and gently laid his hand on her hip for support as he moved his head over to give her a good morning kiss. She returned the kiss for an instance, until she remembered that this was a bad idea than she pulled back.

"Something wrong?" Matt asked

"HA!" Emily laughed. "This...this is wrong. Matt, we had sex last night!" Emily stammered

"I know I was there" He said with an evil grin.

"Funny" She certainly was in no mood for his jokes this morning. "So you must know it was a horrible, horrible mistake" she said turning to face him for the first time since

they woke up.

"Umm...Ok" he replied. Emily thought for a second she saw hurt in his eyes.

"I mean the actual act wasn't horrible, just the fact it was you and me was bad. We're partners; partners don't do what we did." She rumbled

"Ok what do you suggest" Matt said, he did not agree with Emily's logical but for now he figured he let her handle it however she wanted to.

"You're going to close your eyes while I get out of bed and get a shower. When I get back you will be gone. We'll get our flight back to LA and we will just pretend this never happened. We'll go back." It was the only logical suggestion she had.

"Ok, it never happened, we'll just go back." He agreed. Knowing all to well they could never go back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Just another Day at the Office

Emily stated at the computer screen, she was trying her hardest to be productive and finish the pile of paperwork that was on her desk but she was having trouble staying focus on the task at hand. It had been three weeks since the night in Denver with Matt and it had been three weeks since she had been out in the field. Emily felt like she was going crazy being stuck in the office, especially being stuck in such close proximity with Matt. It seemed like every crazy, wrack job in the LA area had decided to go on vocation, there had not been a single new case in three weeks and being pinned up within inches of Matt was driving Emily nuts. She normally would have escaped by running to the basement to the shooting range, or Frank would have had a training exercise planned, or she would have been teaching her class but Cheryl wanted the paperwork for this month on her desk before the day was over and somehow they had fallen behind this month. So she was laterally stuck and she was getting no where with the paperwork.

"Lehman, you finished with the Johnson file?" Matt asked Emily.

No replied

"Lehman...you-who Lehman!" Matt practically had to scream at her to get her attention.

"Umm...what?" Emily snapped out of her dream world

"Where were you just now?" Matt asked. He was actually amused that she was having trouble concentrating. He certainly was having difficulty paying attention to his own computer screen with Emily sitting so close to him.

"Nowhere, I haven't moved" she replied dryly

"You were a million miles away and you're still working on the Johnson case. We're never going to get out of here, if you keep day dreaming, Cheryl's threat to never let as leave till all the paperwork is done, she'll make that happen" He said sarcastically.

"You're actually blaming me. You got to be kidding. You're still on the Mason case." Now she was just irritated with the entire situation. "Arg...I need coffee." She was frustrated and needed a way out. She left the bullpen as fast as she could and headed for the break room, maybe caffeine would help but she doubted it.

Emily turned away from the entrance, as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She hung her head down, this was not going well, her mind kept drifting back to that night in Denver. Back to Matt, and how good it felt to have his hands all over her body. She could almost still feel his hands on her. Wait a minute; she could actually feel hands being lightly placed on her back.

Emily stayed perfectly still. It wasn't necessity for her to turn around she already knew who was standing behind her.

"Meet me in conference room three in five minutes" Matt whispered in her ear. And with that he turned around and left, he didn't even wait for Emily's reply.

Cold shivers ran through Emily's entire body but she came quickly back to reality, she would meet Matt alright, she give him a piece of her mind because apparently he lost his own. Touching her in middle of the break room, what if someone had walked in, what if Cheryl had walked in. They both would have had a lot of explaining to do. She emptied her coffee and walked straight to the conference room.

Once Emily was inside the room, Matt close and locked the door behind her. They stood there stating at each other for a few awkward moments before Matt took a few steps toward Emily.

He was inches from her face, about to put his arms around Emily's waist and pull her into a kiss, when Emily moved back and put her hand up to stop him. "Matt nothing has changed. What I said in Denver I meant. We both should just forget that night ever happened and you cannot be touching me in the break room" She told him.

"Ok, I agreed with you in Denver, I was thinking it may have been a moment of weakness on both our accounts. But see Lehman, I don't think it was. For the past three weeks you have been walking around here like you were in another world. One case file today has taken you more than an hour to complete when normally you fly through paperwork. Emily opened her mouth to response but Matt quickly cut her off. "You're not the only one that is distracted. Therefore, I suggest we just give into this tension we both been feeling" Matt said with a cocky grin.

Emily rolled her eyes at Matt and plopped down into the chair next to her. How did she get herself into this mess? She let out a sigh. "You're crazy. Matt, even if your right and I am not saying you are, this is our careers we're talking about. Cheryl will fire both our butts if we were to get caught and we would get caught. This office is a breeding ground for rumors and gossip." Emily replied

Matt smiled and sat down next to her facing the chair so that their knees were touching. "Emily, think about it, if we both can't concentrate on paperwork, how are we going to concentrate when we're out in the field? SO logically and rationally if we don't give into this, we're be putting our jobs on the line anyway" Matt said taking Emily's hands and looking directly into her hazel eyes.

"So you're saying we have to have sex in order to keep our jobs." Emily rolled her eyes, it was a bunch of bull shit but maybe it was a way for her to justify it to herself. Matt moved closer and kissed her. Emily didn't pull back this time; she deepened the kiss and pulled herself up from the chair she had been sitting in, moving herself over so she was practically sitting in Matt's lap. Matt's hands begin to find their way to the back of Emily and soon made their way underneath her shirt. Emily and Matt continue to kiss, only stopping to catch their breath. "Wait, wait a minute" Emily said leading her head against Matt's. "Doing this in the office is a sure way to get caught" Emily whispered to Matt.

"Don't worry, the door is locked, Cheryl had a meeting with Hilton so she's not even in her office and everyone else are too swamped with paperwork to wonder where we went or come looking for us." he said with a smile before pulling her down for another mind blowing kiss.

The couple continued to kiss until Emily got bored with that. She began moving away from Matt's lips and stared to kiss his neck, than she pulled his shirt off. They both decided that they needed more room than the chair gave them so they used the table in the conference room as a make shrift bed. Some time during the relocated, Matt had removed Emily's shirt followed by her bra. The rest of their clothes soon followed. Matt and Emily continued to roam each others bodies until Matt couldn't take it anymore. He gently entered Emily and their bodies moved in one smooth motion, until they both reach organism.

Twenty minutes later the two negotiators were back at their desk, flying through the paperwork.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Ground Rules

"Nice job, everybody" Cheryl commended her team. Matt and Emily and the rest of the team had just spend nine extremely long hours trying to talk down two bank robbers who ended up taken hostages once their robbery went wrong. Matt was able to get fifteen of the twenty hostages released but HRT had to be sent in, in order to get the last five hostages out safely. Frank had shot the two robbers but he only wounded them, they were being treated by the medics before being taken into custody. "I need a detailed log of the incident" Cheryl told her two negotiators

"Yeah sure" Emily said

"Can it at least wait until morning?" Matt asked. All he wanted to do now was head home, maybe crack open a beer and if he was lucky he be getting Emily out of those jeans. It had been three days since they had hooked up in the office and neither had a chance to process or discuss it because since than they had been out in the field. In the past three days they had talked down four HT's not including this case. It seems like the vocation was over.

" Yeah and Cheryl, can I assume that if another wrack job decides to take a gun to someone's head you'll be calling in Temple and Binder's team and giving us a break." Frank said

"Is that code for you are hitting Sloans and getting intoxicated so put someone else on duty?" Emily asked Frank rolling her eyes at him. Emily was secretly hoping that Cheryl would officially take them of duty. She loved field work but after basically being in the field for the last three days, she was now exhausted and just wanted to go home and take a hot bubble bath, order take out, crash and not worry that at any second her phone could ring.

Cheryl laughed at her team, "Yes the log can wait until morning Matt and yes Frank all of you are officially off duty. But I want that log as soon as possible tomorrow morning not 5:00 tomorrow evening. Wrap up here and you guys can take off" she told them.

"So are you going to go to Sloans?" Lia asked Emily as they began packing away their equipment.

Emily thought for a moment before answering her friend's question, she looked over towards where Matt was standing talking to Frank. She realized that Sloans wasn't want she wanted to do tonight, she had a better idea. "No I don't think I'm going to bother tonight" She replied.

On the other side of the bus Frank and Matt were having a similar conversation. "Flannery are you coming to Sloans?" Normally Matt wouldn't have had to think about the question whenever the team went to Sloans; Matt was there but not tonight. He looked over at Emily who was chatting with Lia; he had better plans to make tonight.

"Not tonight Rogers" He said. Matt finished what he was doing than he walked over to his partner. "Hey, Lehman you about done here? Matt asked "I'll give you a ride back to your car." This wasn't anything unusual for them; they rode to the scene together so no one would suspect anything.

"Yeah I'm done, let's go." She answered. "Cheryl, Flannery and I are gone" she called back letting her boss know that they were leaving.

"Night than. See you two in the morning" Cheryl said.

Emily put her kit in the back seat of Matt's Mustang sled into the front seat. "So what are your plans tonight, going to Sloans?" Emily asked as Matt drove off towards headquarters so she could get her car.

"Nah, I have different plans." Matt said

"Oh ok" Emily replied. She was disappointed that he already had plans.

"Yeah with you." he said as he pulled into the underground parking where Emily's car was parked. "Go home, relax for a bit, and pack an overnight bad. I'll txt you with the information in about an hour" he told her

"Sounds great" Emily said as she jumped out of his car and went over to her car and drove home.

An hour later Emily received a txt from Matt saying "Marriot, # 801". Emily grabbed her overnight bag that she had packed earlier and her keys. She got into her car and drove off to the hotel, she couldn't wait to be with Matt again but she also known that they had to have a serious talk about what they were doing here before they both got in over their heads.

Two hours later, Matt and Emily lay holding each other after expressing themselves physically. Matt was just about to fall asleep when Emily plopped herself up and the pillow. "Matt" She whispered

"What?" Matt asked

"I think if we're going to keep doing this than we need to set some ground rules" Emily replied.

"Ok that's very logically of you" he laughed at her. He pulled Emily close to him. "What did you have in mind?

"Rule 1: I like the idea of meeting at hotels instead of each others' place" She said. Emily thought for a second rule 2: we don't tell anyone."

"Guys don't talk like chicks, I won't say a word, I promise" He said crossing his heart and grinning at her.

"Don't mock me, I'm being serious" Emily said

"Ok sorry continue" Matt said

"Rule 3: No more sex in the office and we have to act natural. Rule 4: we keep it causal. I think that's it unless you can think of anything?"

"Nope, sounds good to me. Kiss on it" Matt said as he pulled Emily down into a kiss. Shortly afterwards the couple fall asleep holding each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Sloans

Lia walked out of the R-Sims room, it was almost 9:00pm and she was now officially leaving the office, no matter what. She noticed that Emily and Matt were still in the office too. Lia walked over to where her friends were still working.

"Hey Matt and Emily, you guys working late too?" Lia asked.

"Yeah paperwork" Emily replied.

"Finished it tomorrow, I'm headed to Sloans, a few of the guys went there earlier. Come over with me" Lia said

"I don't know." Emily replied trying to think of an excused why she couldn't make it. She already had plans with the guy sitting next to her.

"Oh come on, neither of you have been to Sloans in ages." Lia reasoned. It was true in the past month Matt and Emily had been spending every spare moment they had together in various hotels. They had been blowing off their friends and were slowing running out of excuses.

"Mathers is right Lehman let's finish this in the morning" Matt said. He would have rather been heading to the Marriott with Emily but Lia was a lot harder to lie to than Frank and the boys and Matt knew how important it was for them to keep their relationship private.

"Alright, sounds fun." Emily replied.

The trio left the FBI building and headed around the corner to Sloans. Once there they joined the rest of their unit that was sat in a booth across the bar.

"Hey Lehman, Flannery, and Mathers" Frank said a little too enthusiastically.

"Whoa Frank, you are differently no longer feeling any pain." Emily said laughing as she got into the booth next to him and Matt sat next to her. Lia sat across from them joining Jack Temple another agent of the CNU and Duff.

"Do a few shots of tequila Lehman and you'll catch up to me" Frank suggested

"How about no" Emily said. Just than the waitress Lori, came to take the latest arrivals' drink orders.

"So what will it be tonight?" Lori asked.

"Porn Star for me please" Emily said

"Beer, Budweiser. Please" Matt ordered

"Double white Russian" Lia said

"Wow someone is hitting it hard tonight" Emily said to Lia.

"Yeah I just spend like the last four hours logging in this new program on the computer.

It's actually pretty cool it allows me to..." Lia said excitedly but Matt cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "Mathers when you start talking computer talk all I hear is blah, blah, blah"

"Yeah sounds like the teacher from the Charlie Brown cartoons." Emily said tensing her friend

"You two are very funny" Lia said sarcastically.

The drinks arrived and the guys soon started a conversation about football and cars while they were having their conversation, the girls started an interesting one of their own.

"Are you seeing anybody Emily?" Lia asked

"That's a bit random. Why are you suddenly interested in my personal life?" Emily asked

"I'll take that as a no. I know this guy Colin I think you two would hit it off" Lia said

"Would it happen to be Colin Farrell? Because that is the only way I'm going to consider letting you set me up on a blind date" Emily replied taking a sip from her drink.

"You are hilarious" Lia said "He's a really great guy; he is a paramedic over at Mercy General Hospital. You would really like him" Lia continued to talk up this guy, however Emily was no longer listening to her, she was lost in her own thoughts. She knew how persisted Lia could be and without telling her that she was seeing someone, Emily knew she wouldn't drop it. And the problem with telling Lia that she was seeing someone was that Lia would integrate her for as much information as possible which meant it would be only a matter of time before she would figure out the guy Emily was seeing was Matt. And for some unknown reason when it came to Lia, Emily could not straight out lie to her. Plus this thing with Matt was suppose to be causal, Emily try to tell herself; after all it was her rule.

"Fine, Lia you can give him my number" Emily said surrendering.

Matt was also lost in his thoughts. The moment he heard Lia mention seeing anybody and blind date to Emily he had stopped listening to Frank discussing why the eagles were the team to beat this year and started to listen to the girls' conversation. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard Emily agree to the date. He was well aware that they had been only seeing each other technically for a month and it was suppose to be casual. But lately he was starting to get the impression that there could be more to the relationship than just what was happening underneath the sheets. He certainly did not want to see anyone else; he thought Emily was on the same page as him.

"Hey where are you going?" Emily asked Matt as he got up from his seat.

"Bathroom, you suddenly need a play by play of my whereabouts" Matt harshly replied.

"Gee I thought you ordered a beer not an instant bitch cocktail." Emily replied sarcastically. Matt just glared at her as he walked on to the back of the bar to where the

washrooms were located.

Duff and Lia blew out laughing at the scene that had just unfolded in front of them. "What is so funny?" Emily asked. She was annoyed and a little confused by Matt's actions.

"You two remind me of my parents" Lia told her

"What?" Emily questioned

"You know, you two fight like an old marry couple. It's actually pretty cute" Lia responded.

"Lehman, Flannery and you should just sleep together and get it over; it's the only way to get rid of the sexual tension you are feeling" Duff suggested.

"Ok, you are both crazy." Emily said "Now I think I need a refill" She said, getting up and walking towards the bar but instead of getting a refill, she headed back to the washrooms, hoping to catch Matt on his way out and figure out what the hell just happen.

"Are you stalking me now?" Matt asked when he walked out of the washroom and saw that Emily was leaned up against the wall waiting for him.

"You want to explain to me what the attitude is all about?" Emily whispered.

"Not really" Matt answered. He was about to walk away from her when she grabbed him and pushed him into the girls' washroom and locked the door. "Emily, you do realize this is the girls' bathroom?"

"Yep and we're not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on in that head of yours" Emily demanded

"So you really going out with that guy?" he asked

"Oh that's what this is about" She said smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're jealous"

"Hardly" Matt replied pushing her away "I'm concerned" He notice the look of hurt in her eyes when he pushed her away from him but chose to ignore it.

"Concerned?" Emily repeated.

"Yes, concerned for my health. We're having sex therefore when you go out with other guys, I become concerned I might catch something" Matt said cruelly

Emily couldn't believe her ears. "Go to hell Matt" She said opening the door and walking out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Avoidance

Emily slammed the bathroom door hard and power walked back to the booth where her friends were sitting and laughing. All she could think about was getting the hell out of there, she was furious with Matt and she certainly didn't want to spend happy hour with him. "I think I'm going to take off now. See you guys tomorrow" She said to the group as she grabbed her jacket and purse from the booth.

"I thought you were getting a refill" Lia stated. She could tell that Emily was upset about something but knew better than to pry.

"Change of plans. I'll see you tomorrow" Emily said turning on her eel and walking out of the bar. As Emily left the bar, Matt returned to the booth and joined the festivities like nothing had happened.

Emily drove into the underground parking it was 7:30 the next morning. She shut off her car, she was actually trying to be late for work, trying to avoid a certain someone, if she ran over to the Starbucks around the corner that would killed sometime, she had a class at 8:00 so a coffee run would basically give her just enough time to get into the office and grab her notes before class and she would not have to talk to him.

Emily's planned worked just as she hoped; she got back to the office just in time to grab her binder of notes and head for class. She managed to mumble a good morning to Matt to be polite before taking off. Matt just nodded and continued to work on a couple of files he had left from the night before, he had no intention of being there when she got out of class, he would be downstairs at the shooting range, he could kill a few hours down there if needed.

An hour later, Emily was finishing up her lecture "Alright everyone that will wrap the hour and I'll see you on Tuesday." Everyone got up and got ready to leave as Emily started to gather up her notes and place them back into her binder. She noticed that Lia was just getting ready to leave. "Hey Lia can I talk to you for a second" Emily said

"Sure as long as we walk and talk I need an Advil." Lia said

"Late night?" Emily questioned

"I ended up doing shots with Duff after you left. And I didn't leave until 12:30, the guys were still there than." Lia told her

"Sounds interesting. Wait all of the guys were still there?" Emily asked. She just assumed that Matt took off right after her. She couldn't believe he had stayed.

"Yeah, well Jack left like ten minutes before me. But I think I heard Duff say they didn't leave until like two" Lia said "why does this matter?"

"Never mind it's not important" Emily said "I can't go out with your friend Colin. I'm kind of seeing someone I think, anyhow it's complicated but I don't want to screw it up, I just agreed last night because I didn't want you to pry. I'm not ready to talk about it yet Ok." Emily said

"I'm too hung over to be nosey anyhow." Lia said

"Alright, I guess I should go do something productive. I'll catch you later" Emily said as she left Lia and walked down the hall to her desk. She had gotten out of the date because she really didn't want to screw it up but she was in no mood to fix things with Matt just yet. She was relived to see that Matt was no where in sight. If she was lucky maybe she could avoid him for the rest of the day. Emily was aware that avoiding Matt was probably not the healthiest or mature solution but it worked for her. She sat down to her desk and started to do some work.

Meanwhile Matt was downstairs at the shooting range with the Frank and Duff. "Man, you are off today" Duff told Matt after the third time he miss the target.

"Not feeling very well today, Flannery?" Frank asked laughing

"Yeah I'm hung over" Matt said, that explanation was better than the truth. He couldn't concentrate on what he was doing. He kept thinking about Emily and last night. Now he had a few hours to calm down and look back, he figured he may have over reacted but he was too stubborn to admit that to her, so his answer was to avoid Emily.

The day seem to drag on forever, it takes a lot of effect to avoid your partner but finally the work day came to an end. Emily and Matt had managed to go the entire day without having to spend more than a few awkward moments together. At 5:00, Emily left work with Lia so she wouldn't have to walk out with Matt and Matt left with Frank for the exact same reason.

They both knew as they went their separate ways that something had to be done because it was impossible for them to continue working or living this way. But neither wanted to make the first move, both were letting their pride get in the way of fixing something great.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Just to Talk

Emily got home; she decided to take this night for herself. She hadn't been getting a lot of alone time lately. She took a long hot bubble bath, ordered Indian food and ate until her stomach hurt. Emily crashed on her couch and began to watch TV; however after an hour of flicking the channels, she got frustrated and threw down the remote. She was bored but it was only 8:00 she couldn't possibly go to bed this early, if Matt and her were talking she would be in a hotel right now, she let out a sigh, she realized how crazy it seem but she missed him. Emily got up and grabbed her phone; she decided she was going to do something about this. First she called and made reservations at the Westin than she txt Matt a message saying, "Westin, room 303 in 30 mins, just to talk." She threw some stuff into an overnight bag, grabbed her keys and left, hoping he would show up.

Matt had just opened a beer and hit his couch to watch a game when he heard his cell beep to let him know he received a new txt message. He flip the cell open and read the message from Emily, without a second thought he got up and threw some clothes into his overnight bag, and headed over to the hotel.

Emily beat Matt to the room. She decided to freshen up a bit before Matt arrived, if he did at all. Emily knew they needed to talk but she had other things on her mind as she slipped into the red lingerie she had packed. Fifteen minutes later, Emily was starting to doubt Matt was even going to show up when a knock came on the door. Emily got up and answered it, once Matt was inside; he pulled her into a kiss.

He pulled away for a second and looked her up and down. "So we're just going to talk with you wearing that" he said. Emily laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

Matt wrapped his strong arms around Emily as he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as Matt carried her over to the bed, and softly lay her down before climbing on top of her. Matt and Emily continued to kiss; Emily ran her fingers through Matt's hair. Matt moved his lips to her neck and began to kiss it, he pulled down the straps of her lingerie and kissed her shoulders, his lips moved down to her collar bone and back up to her lips. Emily decided it was time to take control. She deepen the kiss, and gently flipped Matt over so she was now on top. Emily position herself so she was straddling Matt, her hands reached up underneath his shirt, she rubbed her hands along his muscular chest and back down again, she took the shirt in her hands to pull it off, Matt lifted his back to make the removal of the item easier. Once the shirt was discarded, Emily began to make a trail of kisses starting at his neck and continuing down to the band of his jeans and back up again until her lips once again met his. Matt's hands softly rubbed up and down her back, he bought his hands back up and unzipped her negligee, and slid it down over her as far as her waist. Matt's hands than found their way to Emily's breasts, Matt grasped one in each hand, as he began to softly rub them. Emily let Matt play with her for a bit before again moving her lips down across his body, this time she let her hands find their way to the button of Matt's jeans. She unbutton them, Matt lifted his hips as she pulled the jeans off, quickly followed by his boxers. Matt decided it was time for him to take control again; he flipped Emily over onto her back. Matt moved his mouth down first to her left breast, than to her right one. Matt's hands than pulled the negligee completely off, as he began to kiss his way down to her area, Matt first inserted one finger than another finger, as he moved further inside Emily, he heard her let out a moan of pleasure. Matt than replaced his fingers with his tongue, moving in and out until he knew she was almost ready. Matt slowly moved back up so that his lips found Emily's. Again Emily flipped Matt over, she slowly kissed her way down to his area, she kissed around the area for a moment before taking it completely in her mouth, first she moved up and down slowly but it was not long before she sped up her actions. When Matt was almost ready, she once again made her way back to his lips, and Matt flipped her one last time before entering her. They moved together in one smooth motion until they both reached their peaks, releasing at the same time.

Emily pulled the sheet up over their bodies, and rested her head on Matt's chest, Matt wrapped his arms around her "Em, out of curiosity which part of that was the talking part" Matt asked with a smirk on his face.

"You can't just have a moment can you?" Emily laughed

"So are you really going out with that guy?" Matt asked

"No, I got out of it this morning" she replied "I told Lia I thought I was seeing someone"

Matt smiled at the fact she admitted that she was seeing him. "You are seeing someone" he answered "Em, I'm sorry about last night I was a jerk"

"Yes you were and I was an idiot so we're even" Emily said

"Are we good?" Matt asked

"We're good" Emily replied

"Em" Matt said

"What?" she replied

"I think we should just talk more often" Matt said making quotation marks with his fingers when he said the just talk part.

"Good-night Matt" Emily said laughing and rolling her eyes.

Shortly afterwards they both fall asleep, content with how things worked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Just Some Fun

Emily turned over in yet another hotel bed. She snuggled back down under the sheets; she went to turn over again to cuddle into Matt, when she realized he was not in the bed next to her. Emily came completely to; she now could hear the water running in the bathroom. Matt must be in the shower she thought. Emily debated for a minute over whether or not she should joined him, she prompted herself up on the pillow so she could see the time, 6:05AM, in the end she opt out for the ten more minutes of bed time. It had been 9 weeks since this whole thing started and it had been five weeks since they got back on track. Since they made up five weeks ago, Matt and Emily had spent almost every night together. Emily was happy with the arrangement that Matt and her had, if she could just escape the feeling she had in her stomach, she would be perfect. She knew what the feeling was; it was a combination of stress and guilt. Stress from the possibility of people finding out and guilty because of all the lying she had done lately to her co-workers and friends. She felt like a snake with all the lying and sneaking around she had been doing. But when you are sleeping with your partner, telling the truth isn't really an option. Just than Matt came out of the bathroom, still wet from the shower and wrapped in nothing but a towel, Emily smiled, seeing him like that made all the stress and guilt she had been feeling just fade away. Matt notice her eyes on him, "like what you see, Lehman?" he asked with a grin.

Emily ignored his comment "you are up early" she said

"You didn't answer my question" Matt said leaning in and kissing her good morning.

"I know. Why are you up so early?" She asked when she came up for air

"I'm not answering your question until you answer mine." Matt said as he started to kiss Emily's neck

"What are you five?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck

"Maybe" he said laughing as he moved back to her lips and than breaking the kiss so she could answer

"Obviously, I enjoy the view" Emily admitted

Matt laughed "I figured I would leave for work first this morning, I wanted to let you have the extra few minutes of sleep." He said kissing her neck again.

"Aww...aren't you sweet. However, if you keep doing that we'll both be late" She said squirming out from underneath him so she could actually get up.

"What's the matter Em, don't you have any self control?" Matt asked jokingly.

Emily turned around from where she was gathering up clothes for the day, she push Matt onto the bed and positioned herself so that she was straddling him. She leaned in and whispered in his ear "You have no idea how much self control I can have" she said pulling herself off a stunned Matt and walked towards the bathroom. Just before she entered the bathroom, Emily turned around "and Matt, don't forget to rebook the hotel room for tonight" she said before going to take a shower.

Matt laughed and yelled out "Now whose five years old?" When there was no answer, he figured she never heard him. He got up and started to get ready for work, already aware that it was going to be a very long day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Close Call

Emily poured her third cup of coffee for the day. She sat down to the table in the break room joining Frank, Duff, and Matt; she started to flip through a magazine that was on the table. Just than Lia walked in, she sat down next to Emily and let out a sigh. "What's the matter Mathers?" Emily asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm so bored. It has been like two weeks since we've had a case" Lia replied

"Actually it has been fifteen days" Emily said "and it has been eight days since we have done anything productive."

"That's not true; our game of goldfish yesterday was very productive." Matt said

Emily rolled her eyes "Playing a game of cards for three hours is not being constructive. Frank, you should organize a game of paint ball" Emily said

"Yeah that sounds fun." Lia said

"Mathers, you don't even play" Duff told her

"I'm becoming desperate" Lia replied.

"Well I'm sorry but we can't play paint ball." Frank replied

"Why not?" Matt questioned

"Because it is budget time again. Every units' budget is being reviewed and Cheryl is a little worried that we've went over ours so she has asked me not to have any impromptu paint ball games for awhile" Frank replied.

"Arg. I'm so bored there has to be something to do" Emily said.

Just then Cheryl walked into the break room. She smiled at her team as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"What is with that smile?" Matt asked

"What are you talking about Flannery?" Cheryl asked

"Cheryl, I was your partner for five years I know that smile. Whenever that smile comes out, I usually end up doing something I didn't want to then I get yelled at" Matt said

"Well you don't have to worry about being yelled at, I'm the boss now" Cheryl said taking a seat to the table. "I have a great idea up in the file room; there are about 90 tapes of hostages' situations that were recorded before we went on the computer system. So those tapes need to be listened to and catalog into the computer. Since Emily and you have nothing else to do, I think I found a project for you." Cheryl replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Seriously?" Matt asked

"Yes seriously" Cheryl replied "Now let's find something productive for the three of you." Cheryl said as Matt and Emily headed off to the file room.

"OK, this is Case number 6-786, dated June 1983 and the negotiators on the case was Agent Turner and Agent Copper" Emily said

"Slow down I don't type as fast as you read" Matt complained

"Well let me type and you make the notes" Emily said

"No you are better at making notes then me" Matt said

"Matt, we have been here for over an hour and we've only got five cases done" Emily said

"It's just busy work." Matt said "Let's take a break" Matt said taking a hold of Emily's

arm and pulling her into his lap.

"Are you insane we're at work" Emily said but she didn't get up

"No, we're in a 7 X10 room that no one ever visits" Matt said kissing her

"What the hell" Emily replied before wrapping her arms around Matt's neck and deepen the kiss. Matt's hands began to rub her back before they found their way underneath her shirt. Emily slowly got up from the chair they were sat in and without breaking the kiss, the couple moved to the floor so they would have more room. Matt rested himself atop of Emily, his lips to her neck and back o her lips again. His hands began to gently rub her breasts then they made their way down to the button of Emily's pants. He easily undid the button at the same time Emily's hands had made their way to Matt's pants, she was about to undo his belt when she heard a noise. "Matt, what was that noise?" She asked freezing with fear.

"I didn't hear anything. It must just be your imagination" Matt said kissing Emily again. They continue to kiss for a few more minutes and as Emily's hands made their way back to Matt's belt buckle they both heard a voice call out their names. They both jump up and quickly fix their clothes just in time for Lia to enter the room. "You two forgot your pagers upstairs. We got a situation, let's roll" Lia said.

"Right behind" Matt said as the three quickly left the room and headed back upstairs. As Emily and Matt gathered up their kits from their desk Emily whispered to Matt "That was a close call" Matt just smiled and they both headed off to the situation knowing that the rest of the evening would be anything but boring.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Date Night Interrupted

"Active listening is a structured form of listening and responding that focuses the attention on the HT. As negotiators we must take care to attend to the HT fully, and then repeat his/her words back. Often, the negotiator is encouraged to interpret the HT's words in terms of feelings. Thus, instead of just repeating what happened, the active listener might add "I gather that you felt angry or frustrated or confused when blank happen. The main purpose is to keep your HT talking. Active listening is an important part of that." Emily lectured to her class "Any questions before I wrap up" Lia's hand shot up. "Lia"

"What if you interpret the HT's words totally wrong?" Lia asked

"Well one of the advantages of active listening is it helps avoid misunderstandings. In addition, your typical HT is not just some wrack job who woke up one morning and thought I'll think I'll take a hostage today, usually there are events leading up to the situation and lucky for us many times those events are documented, that's why you have a secondary to run background checks and talk to family and friends while you are listening. And in the rare case you are completely off base then my professional option would be that you are screw. "Emily answered

"That's not good" Jenna Murphy, a young trainee said

"I didn't mean to scare you. With experience, team work and the application of active listening, interpreting the situation completely wrong is rare. Just remember when you are in the field, you are not alone, you win as a team and lose as a team." Emily replied

"Alright that wraps the hour, for those of you that don't have to work, have a great weekend." Her class began to pack up their stuff and slowly exited the room. Emily started to put her notes back into her binder. Lia walked up to her.

'Great lecture" Lia said

"Yeah?" Emily asked

"Yep. I think you may have scared half of them to death but other then that" Lia said

"I did not" Emily said gathering up the rest of her stuff "I didn't scare you, did I?"

"No but I've been out in the field. I'm taking this class because it is mandatory for everyone on an active negotiation team to have at least one course completed in negotiation even if I play with computers. Everyone else in this class are rookies who have never been out in the field" Lia replied

"OK point taking" Emily said as they began to walk out of the classroom

"So any plans for this weekend?" Lia asked

"No, we're on duty again." Emily replied, possibility for the first time in weeks she was telling her friend the truth. She didn't have any plans. Emily thought it was weird that she didn't have plans with Matt but he hadn't made any with her yet. Actually they hadn't had plans since Tuesday and now it was Friday. So Emily was expecting a txt from Matt all day with a name of a hotel and a time to meet but she got nothing. Emily came back to reality "why are we on duty again, this will be two weekends in a row, who piss Cheryl off?" She questioned

"I think Frank. All incidents reports were due this week and Cheryl needs bionic eyes and a translator to read his. He rushes though them so he can go off and play cops and robbers" Lia said

"Cops and hostages you mean" Emily said making Lia laugh "Hasn't he heard of a computer?"

"I don't think he knows where the power button is. Cheryl gets a headache from trying to read them, and then her revenge is putting us on duty" Lia replied laughing "I should go do some work"

"Me too. Catch you later" Emily replied heading off to her desk.

"Hey Lehman" Matt said as she sat down next to him "how was class?"

"According to Lia, I just traumatized my rookies" Emily answered

"I need your help with the Martin case" Matt said

"The Martin case, that's an open and shut case" Emily said giving Matt a weird look.

"Just humor me, let's go work on it in the conference room" Matt said

"Fine, let's go" Emily said.

Once they were alone inside the conference room, Emily started to look over the case file for the Martin case.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked

"I'm about to help you with the Martin case" Emily answered

"Forget the Martin case, it's an open and shut case" he said moving towards her

"Matt, we cannot fool around at the office anymore, last week when Lia almost caught us, it was too close, and we have to be more careful" she reasoned

'Relax; I'm not trying to get in your pants." Matt stated

"I've noticed" Emily commented under her breath

"What?" he questioned

"It's just and I know this is stupid but we haven't had plans since Tuesday and I know we've both been busy the last couple of nights but it is Friday and I was hoping to get a txt from you today with plans for tonight." Emily said

"You could of txt me too, you know? It's not 1960, women are allowed to do that now days" Matt said sarcastically "Ok I want to run something by you before I make you mad at me"

"Run it" Emily said

"We should go out tonight" Matt said

"Out, out. Like in public?" Emily asked "together?"

"Yes out in public together. We've been doing this thing for awhile now and I thought we should go have dinner before sex" Matt said

"What do you have in mind?" Emily asked with a big goofy grin on her face that she just could not hided

"I know this little place called Dew Drop, it's just off Elizabeth Street. It is far enough out of the way that no one from work will see us there and it's close enough that we can get back for a situation if need be. What do you say?" Matt replied

"I say txt me with the directions and I'll meet you there" Emily said.

"Lehman, it's kind of a nice place even if you can't tell from the name." Matt said "I'll leave first."

"Right" Emily agreed

Later that evening, Emily was at home getting ready to go out with Matt. She had her make up and hair done. Now all she had to do was figure out what she was going to wear. Emily had finally decided on a causal black dress, she finished putting on her jewellery and was about to put on her shoes when her phone rang. "Please don't be Cheryl" Emily thought as she answered the phone. She was really looking forward to tonight with Matt.

"Hey" Lia said when Emily answered the phone

"Hey" Emily replied "What's up?"

"Since you don't have any plans tonight, what to grab a movie?" Lia asked

"Actually, I have plans now." Emily said

"With that guy you've been seeing?" Lia asked

"Yes" Emily said

"I want details; I'm eventually going to get a name right?" Lia said

"Bye Lia" Emily replied before hanging up. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Emily was five minutes away from the restaurant when her cell went off. Emily looked at the caller ID before answering it. It was Cheryl. "Lehman" Emily said into the phone.

"We have a situation at the convince store off fourteenth." Cheryl said

"I'm on my way" Emily said with a heavy heart as she hit the sirens.

Ten minutes later Emily arrived at the scene, she flashed her badge to the cops covering the tape and entered the bus.

"WOW!" Frank and Duff said at the same time, giving Emily a look.

Emily rolled her eyes "give me the briefing" Emily said

"Apparently, both you and Flannery had plans tonight" Frank said

"She had a hot date" Lia said

"Ok we have hostages, can someone please give me the briefing" Emily said

Matt handed her the Intel file, "I had a hot date too" he said making Emily blush lucky Lia and Frank didn't seem to notice. Emily began to read the file, Matt sat next to her and causally when no one was looking whispered in her ear "You look amazing, Maybe if we're lucky this will wrap up quickly and we can still make the hotel portion of the evening."

Emily just smiled as she read the file and hoping this wouldn't take more then an hour.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

The Best Ever

"Oh come on, why won't you tell me?" Lia asked

"Because it is none of your business" Emily said

"Just give me his name" Lia protested

"Go away" Emily replied as she walked into the break room to find Matt, Frank, Duff sat around the table. Lia followed her into the break room.

"We're friends, right?" Lia questioned her

"Unfortunately, yes" Emily said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Lia just gave her a look. "Oh come on you've been bugging me for an hour"

"This is what girlfriends do, they tell each other things. So give me his name" Lia replied. Duff opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Lia "and if you make a lesbian joke I'll kick you in the shin." Duff quickly closed his mouth again.

"What's going on between you two?" Matt asked

"Did you know Emily has been dating some guy for close to three months?" Lia asked

"No they didn't because it's none of their business either" Emily said taking a seat at the table "and I've been seeing this guy not dating, there is a difference"

"This is the guy you got all pretty up for the other night. Are you in love Lehman?" Frank said teasingly

"You are a moron, Frank" Emily said rolling her eyes "its part of my private life which I intend to keep private"

"Just give me a name" Lia said

"Why? What would be accomplished by me giving you his name? You don't know him" Emily replied

"Because I'm sick of calling him that guy. And don't get me that privacy crap, if you can tell me he's the best sex you've ever had, you can give me a name" Lia said with a smirk on her face. This remark cause Frank and Duff to chuckle, while Matt couldn't help but smile and poor Emily turned several shades of red and had an expression of complete horror on her face.

"The best sex you've ever had, really?" Matt said doing everything in his power not to laugh

"Well now we have to have his name" Duff said

Emily finally regained her voice. "Lia that was private" she said with an angry tone.

"Sorry that kind of just came out" Lia apologize "Please give me his name and I promise I'll drop it."

"ARG! His name is James now drop it or I'm going to kick you in the shin" Emily replied, she decided that Lia was not going to give up so she gave her Matt's middle name before Lia started spilling more secrets.

"James what?" Lia asked

"James none of you business" Emily replied, she got up and walked out of the room mumbling "I really need to make new friends"

"Well I got a name" Lia said with a smile as she headed back to work

It was getting late in the evening, the office was slowly emptying. Emily was still on her computer finishing up a detailed log from their latest case for Cheryl.

Matt chuckled to himself; he was also finishing up some paperwork

"WHAT? What is so funny?" Emily asked in an annoyed tone

"Don't get mad at me. You are the one that shared private details with Lia" Matt said

"Fine sorry" Emily replied

"So, did you really say I was the best you've ever had?" Matt asked

Emily glared her eyes at him "You have got to be kidding me" Emily said, she could feel her cheeks turning red.

"You know you're not bad yourself" Matt said. He was having fun tensing Emily and he loved to make her blush.

"Just not bad?" Emily questioned. "I'm awesome"

"Well you certainly don't suffer from low self esteem" Matt said, he lean over towards and whispered in her ear "let's go and have a round or two of awesome sex"

Emily couldn't help but blush and Matt's breathe on her neck cause her to shiver. "You go ahead, I'll catch up" She said

A few hours later, Matt and Emily was lid in each others' arm after round three. "I think that may have been the best so far" Matt said

Emily giggled at him "I would have to agree" she said. Emily knew the reason why the sex was so good tonight. She was starting to develop real feelings for Matt, and sex was always better when there were emotions involved. The same idea was running through Matt's head. He was falling for Emily and for once in his life it felt so right. Matt pulled Emily closer to him. The couple continued to tense and joke with each other until they fell asleep snuggling together. Neither aware that the events that would happen the following day would change their relationship forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Chapter Fourteen:

The secrets out

_Writers Note: some of this chapter's dialogue is taken directly from the pilot, I do not take credit for that, I did not write it, standoff's amazing writers did._

Matt woke up to the sun shinning brightly into the room, he looked down on a sleeping Emily, the sun was shining directly on her face, Matt thought she looked so beautiful lying there. He leaned over and turned off the alarm clock, he had a better way of waking her. Matt started to plant kisses on her bare arm. He could feel Emily starting to stir and he continued to kiss her body. "Mmmm" Matt heard Emily moaned. Matt continued his assault of kisses up her arm. "Five more minutes" Emily whined.

Matt laughed at her as he started his attack on her again; he started to kiss her neck and slowly moved over to make contact with Emily's lips. Emily gave in and kissed back, there was no way she was getting back to sleep now anyhow. 

"Good Morning" Matt said

"Good morning" Emily replied as she noticed the time on the alarm clock. "Matt, we have ten more minutes of sleep left"

"But we're awake now and what can we do to pass the time?" Matt asked with an evil grin on his face

"Please tell me you did not wake me for a quickie" Emily said

Matt gave her a shy grin, he moved so he had Emily pinned, Emily thought Matt was going to kiss her, instead he started to tickle her. Emily tried to squirm out of Matt's grasp but she couldn't. Matt finally eased up on his attack, Emily was still giggling as Matt leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. They broke from the kiss and Emily started to get up, covering herself with the sheet "we still have five minutes" Matt said

"I know and I was thinking you might like to join me in the shower" Emily said with an evil grin as she dropped the sheet and headed for the bathroom. Matt didn't have to think twice and quickly got up and followed Emily into the shower. 

Standing with Emily in the warming waterfall, soaping her skin so it yielding silk was overlaid with a white froth Matt could barely contain himself. As water cascaded down her naked body , streaming over her high firm breasts, running over her firm buttocks, trickling into her most feminine places Matt gently rubbed the sponge around her neck and shoulders in a round circular motion continuing down to her breasts. As he moved down her body his member grew harder and harder. Emily's nipples were erect and so inviting. Her eyes were closed and she moaned softly in relaxing pleasure as Matt's hand moved lower, gliding over her smooth tummy and down to her ever sensitive area. Matt picked one of Emily's legs up and placed it on the water spout; he then positioned himself inside her. Slowly together they moved, his fingers were dug into her hips and her hands pressed against the shower wall. Matt's thrusts grew deeper and faster. Emily's head was thrown back in pleasure as her hips were now thrusting hard and fast against Matt. All at once she cried out her release and slumped against the shower wall for a few moments. Emily straightened up and Matt held her close against his chest, the warm water washing over them.

"You two are late" Lia said to Matt and Emily as they arrived at the office almost two hours later. 

"I know" Emily said. The shower had taken longer than planned and they both ended up having to leave the same time, Emily hopped Lia wouldn't catch on to the fact they both arrived at the office at the same time. Luckily for Emily and Matt, Lia wasn't given the opportunity to over think it because both Matt's and Emily's pagers went off. 

"You rang" Matt said to Cheryl once they found her

"Yeah we have a hostage situation downtown, Rick Keesler has taken his two sons hostage. HRT are already on route" Cheryl replied

"No way, the Rick Keesler?" Lia asked

"Who's Rick Keesler?" Emily asked

"You are kidding, he's the star of the show Heartland" Lia said. Emily just looked at her dumbfounded.

"Come on, you can drive while I brief you on pop culture" Matt said handing her the keys

"Funny" Emily said grabbing the keys"

"Lets roll" Cheryl said. The team headed off to the scene.

"Ok so do you want to hear my opinion on this?" Emily asked on the scene an hour later

"Not really but I'm sure you are going to give it to us anyhow" Frank said

"I wasn't asking you" Emily replied "Rick Keesler is a man that has been sent over the edge. The stress in his life has just been building, first being caught cheating on his wife and that has been publicized to death. And now he is going through a nasty divorce and custody battle, rear ending that vehicle was the breaking point for him" 

"Are we negotiable?" Cheryl asked

"Yes, I believe we are" Matt answered

"The guy is nuts" Frank said

"It is his children, he's not going to hurt them" Emily replied 

"Ok" Cheryl said "Who's primary?"

"Matt is" Emily said "He's not going to want to talk to a chick"

Matt and Emily quickly set up and started to negotiate with Rick Keesler. Three hours later, things were not going well. The media was all over the scene and Keesler wasn't any closer to surrendering. However, on the bright side Matt was starting to build up a bond and trust with him. Emily heard a beeping sound on the other end. "Hey Rick can you hear that?" Matt asked

"Yeah its me, my battery is dying" Keesler replied

Emily quickly scribbled "Back up" on a post it and showed it to Matt

"You have another one with you" Matt question

"I don't know, there might be another one around the car here somewhere" Rick replied

"Good cause I wouldn't want to lose you"

Rick fumbled around his car until he found the charger for his cell, Matt could hear him say something to his eldest son Tyler but couldn't quite pick out what but he knew that Rick sounded agitated. Matt covered the mouth piece of his cell phone "this guy hates his image, maybe a scandal will help him out, open up new opportunities" Matt stated

"Umum" Emily said "its manipulation"

"He's looking for a way out of the car" Matt replied

"He's been self rationalizing for the past hour and he just plugged in his charger for more. He wants to hang on to what he's got" Emily replied

"Right" Matt said

"Hey you are doing great, keep listening and keep him talking, you almost got him" Emily said handing Matt a bottle of water. 

"Manipulation" Matt said. He started to talk to Rick again. Emily noticed HRT moving outside the car, she knew what that meant, they were getting ready to move in, she jumped out of the car to go talk to Frank. Emily and Frank had an exchange of words and Emily ran off to see Cheryl to stop her from sending HRT in. Emily believed Matt was going to get the kids out. At the same time Rick was listening to the news and saw that the police had stationed a sharp shooter on a hotel near by to take him out. In a desperate act, Rick grabbed Tyler and started yelling. Matt felt like he was about to lose him and the kids too. Matt jumped out of the car and started a little speech about how his life wasn't perfect and Rick wasn't the only person to screw up and Matt ended his little rant with "I'm sleeping with my partner for one." Emily stopped in her tracks; he did not just say that, she imagined it. Matt did not tell everyone that they were having sex. Matt continued to talk to Rick and all that Emily could think about was I'm going to kill him. However, Matt was able to get Rick to surrender. 

An hour later, they were tidying up lose ends at the scene when Cheryl called them over "Special agent Lehman and Flannery, can I see you for a moment?" Cheryl said trying to contain her anger 

"She said special agent, this cannot be good" Matt said jokily. Emily just looked at him; she was in no mood to speak to Matt at the moment.

"Yes Madame" Emily said 

"I'm not dealing with the two of you right now; I'm going to give myself some time to cool off. But I expect the two of you in my office 8 sharp tomorrow morning; we're have a lot to discuss." Cheryl said 

Emily didn't stick around after the conversation with Cheryl. She was too angry to talk to Matt and she was in no mood to hear the rest of the units' jokes. She quickly gathered her stuff, finished up at the scene and left. Matt followed the same suit, he quickly got out of the scene too, he took a look around for Emily but when he did not see her, he headed home; it had been a long day. 

After Emily was home for awhile and had the opportunity to calm down, she knew she needed to talk to Matt. She called his cell for a full solid hour but only got his voice mail so then she tried his landline but she only got his answering machine. After trying to reach Matt for more than two hours, Emily gave up and went on to bed. She was not looking forward to tomorrow coming, she was afraid that before the day was over she be making a trip to the unemployment office, but most of all she feared she would be coming home alone because she had no idea where she and Matt stood and that worried her a lot more then her career being on the line. That's when it struck her, she was falling for Matt. "Just great" she thought to herself as she covered her head and tried to figure out how she got to this point.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue:

Epilogue:

The End

Emily was exhausted; she could barely keep her eyes open as she pulled the sheets up around to her chin. 

"Hey, are you falling asleep on me?" Matt asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"It has been a long couple of days, with almost getting fired and I almost getting blown up" Emily said sarcastically. 

Matt did not smile at her joke, for the 45 minutes Emily had been inside Coffee Nation with Trent Cunningham was the most terrifying 45 minutes of his life. "That's not funny. Putting yourself at risk like that was stupid" Matt said crashing onto the bed next to her. 

"Don't lecture me, Cheryl already covered it" Emily said

"Fine! Just don't do it again" Matt said. He put his arms around Emily and pulled her into his body. "So now what?" 

"You let me go to sleep" Emily said 

"I meant about us" Matt said

"Well since we had sex an hour ago, I'm thinking we just keep doing what we've been doing. Things have changed but I don't see why we can't continue what we've started" Emily said 

Emily was right, their relationship had changed, and they could try to go back but they never would be able to. Neither knew what the future had in store for them. But as they lay there holding each other and slowly drifting to sleep, both knew that this was a love of a lifetime and they could get through all the obstacles that life was going to throw their way as long as they did it together. **The End!**


End file.
